


Til My Feet Touch The Floor

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Dean is a Sweetheart, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Seth hadtriedfor the longest time to fight the feelings coming through. Dating at work was never advised, especially when that person just happened to be your best friend. God forbid you ever broke up- that would be both messy and catastrophic.The one thing Seth had never counted on was the charisma of one Dean Ambrose.





	Til My Feet Touch The Floor

Til My Feet Touch The Floor

Seth had _tried_ for the longest time to fight the feelings coming through. Dating at work was never advised, especially when that person just happened to be your best friend. God forbid you ever broke up- that would be both messy and catastrophic. 

The one thing Seth had never counted on was the charisma of one Dean Ambrose.

“That’s probably one of the best first dates I’ve ever been on,” Seth says, hoping his grin isn’t _too_ wide. “I had a great time.”

“Me too,” Dean replies. He reaches out as if to grab Seth’s hand, pulls back and then reaches out again. 

“You can hold my hand if you want to,” Seth encourages. He’s never been a particularly touchy feely person but there is something about Dean’s energy that Seth _likes_.

“Sounds good,” Dean says, gripping Seth’s hand. He laces their fingers together as they continue walking. 

Seth signs. For the first time in recent memory, he’s perfectly content with the world. Everything feels right. 

Dean’s the exact opposite of what he usually goes for. He’s not sure what it is but there’s _something_ there that balances him out. 

“So, do we get to do this again?” Dean asks, his blue eyes now shimmering at the endless possibilities in his head. 

“I am not entirely against that,” Seth replies sheepishly, gently squeezing Dean’s hand. 

Seth is picky when it comes to matters of the heart. He’s dated before but there usually ends up being something wrong with the person, be it look, feel or even smell. Seth once refused a second date with someone because he hated the smell of their cologne. 

“You are _something_ ,” Seth says, chuckling. “ _Best_ first date ever.” 

“You already said that,” Dean pointed out, steering Seth towards a bench. 

“Well, that should say something. I only get scattered like this when I get excited.” Seth rests his head on Dean’s shoulder. “I just enjoyed myself more than I thought possible.” 

They sit together, not needing to speak or move. They’re just enjoying the still of the night and the energy that flows between them.

“I have a strange question,” Dean says, reaching up and lightly caressing Seth’s cheek. “Can I kiss you?” 

“You ask?” Seth responds, giving Dean a coy smile. He nibbles on his lower lip, pretending to consider it. “I think I’d like that.” 

Good,” Dean murmurs, nudging a lock of hair out of Seth’s face and tucking it behind his ear. “This could be the start of something beautiful.” He presses his lips to Seth’s in a small, chaste kiss- one that just tastes of hope and potential. 

“Wow,” Seth laughs, pulling away. “Just wow.” 

“Let’s head back to the hotel.” Dean rises to his feet. He offers his hand to Seth and is clearly amused when Seth accepts it. “We can figure out when we’ll meet again.” 

Seth follows Dean back to the hotel. He’s unusually quiet, only because he is lost in thought. Seth’s ultimate reason for his silence is more _saccharine_ than anything else, especially by his standards.

After a kiss like _that_ , there’s not really anything else you can say. 

“Should we try for a second kiss?” Dean asks, smirking.

“Am I going to sound bad if I say no?” Seth asks, facing Dean. “The kiss was so perfect Everything you could possibly was wrapped up in that moment.” 

“Nope, sounds fine to me.” Dean chuckles, squeezing Seth’s hand. “Did you _really_ enjoy yourself?” 

“I don’t lie,” Seth says, pulling Dean into a tight hug. “Not that I don’t want to kiss you again but you’ve given me enough to dwell on.”

Seth doesn’t want to necessarily show all his cards. Dean’s everything that he’s ever wanted and then some. It’s almost as if he’s the one that he’s been waiting for. All of the stuff he’s feeling…it’s new. It’s amazing. It’s utterly terrifying. 

“Understood,” Dean whispers, hugging him again. “This is where I leave you.” Reluctantly, he pulls away and starts walking in the direction of his hotel. 

“Bye.” Seth waves, watching Dean walk away. He watches until Dean turns the corner.

Then, he glides into the hotel. It feels as though he’s floating- a glorious feeling. As he makes his way to his room, only one thought springs to mind.  


_That really was the perfect first date._


End file.
